Fairy Tail Elementary
by katzuki29
Summary: The Fairy Tail gang will all be in elementary to stir up some trouble!I wonder what will happen next though I am the author.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail Elementary**

It's been long since I updated my chapters. Hehe~ But I'm back. With a new awesome story~ Hope ya all like it~

Oh! BTW, the Fairy Tail members are living in a dorm. They all have roommates. And I made them elementary because of course I am an elementary student too and near to graduation so their graduation is near too.

Reading the novel made by her roommate, Katsumi Suzuki was quite impressed. She was lying in her bed and her blonde roommate was nervous on what will Katsumi's comment will be. "Your novel is so awesome," Katsumi said as she snapped out of her serious mode. "You know you should continue on your writing Lu-chan!" she added. "Really?" Lucy Heartfilia asked while smiling at Katsumi's comment. Katsumi nodded and grinned. "Levi should really continue reading this awesome story!" Katsumi said.

_Knock knock knock_

"Huh?" Katsumi and Lucy said in unison. "Can you please get it? I am tangled by the blanket," Katsumi said while trying to untangle herself. "Sure." Lucy said as she stood up from the chair she was sitting on. She went to the door and opened it. And saw a pink haired boy with a cat on his head, a half-naked dark blue haired boy and a red haired girl. "Natsu? Gray? Erza? What are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked while signalling Katsumi to hide Lucy's novel. Katsumi hid it under Lucy's pillow. She was lying on Lucy's bed anyway.

"Did you guys already answer that assignment our Math teacher gave us?" Natsu Dragneel said while going in the room. Katsumi and Lucy said in unison," Of course we did." Gray Fullbuster came in too and sat by Katsumi's side, not saying anything. Erza Scarlet then said as she sat near Lucy's study table," Can you teach us about the last lesson?" Natsu said," I prefer to copy the answer!" Gray shook his head and said," That's cheating, Idiot." Natsu glared at Gray," Shut up, Stripper." Katsumi said to stop the fight," Let's just proceed to the homework, shall we?" Natsu, Gray and Erza nodded. Katsumi, still haven't untangle herself from the blanket, was still struggling. Natsu laughed at Katsumi and said," You can't untangle yourself, little-" Before Natsu could finish his sentence, Katsumi threw a stuff toy at him which conveniently hit his face which makes him fall down.

"Weak. It was just a stuff toy." Katsumi said, smirking. Gray laughed at Natsu who was on the floor. Erza chuckled. "You need help?" Gray asked Katsumi. She nodded but said," But first, wear a shirt." Gray, acting like he just noticed, said," Where did my shirt go?" All, except for Gray, sweat dropped at Gray's reaction. Katsumi said," Alright. Help me now." As she smiled at Gray, Gray helped Katsumi get untangled. Suddenly, Natsu chanted," Gray and Katsu sitting on a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"


	2. The Homework

**The Homework**

BTW, me don't own Fairy Tail.

_What happened last time:_

_Katsumi said," Alright. Help me now." As she smiled at Gray, Gray helped Katsumi get untangled. Suddenly, Natsu chanted," Gray and Katsu sitting on a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" _

"Oh shut up, Dragneel!" Katsumi said while blushing. Natsu laughed at the blushing Katsumi. "You look like a tomato!" Natsu yelled. Katsumi took the lamp next to Lucy's bed then threw it at Natsu. Natsu fell on the floor and again was out cold. Gray sweat dropped and said," You shouldn't be too hard on the weakling." Lucy giggled then sat next to Erza.

"I think we should start first. Katsu is in charge on the two."

"Yeah." Erza said while opening the book she brought.

Natsu woke up and sat up. He rubbed his head and said," For a girl, you are violent." Katsumi grinned and said," We Suzuki's are always violent." The two guys sweat dropped at Katsumi. Katsumi suddenly remembered and said," Time for me to teach you two idiots Math!" Gray and Natsu shouted at Katsumi," We are not idiots!" Erza, annoyed by the noise, said," Could you two shut up?" Gray and Natsu said in unison and sing song voice," Hai hai, Erza~" Katsumi laughed out loud. Gray and Natsu glared at the laughing 13 year old.

"Okay okay, I'll stop! Get your books now!" Katsumi said while trying to stop her laughter.

Gray and Natsu brought out their books and Katsumi once again laughed because of the two boys' books. "What happened to your books?" Katsumi said while holding her stomach. Her tummy was hurting due to so much laughter. Gray scratched the back of his head and said," I accidentally iced mine." Natsu grinned and said proudly," I burned mine~" Katsumi face palmed and said," We will use my book because your books are wrecks. Come here boys and let's start with the reviewing and not copying of the answers."

Natsu and Gray sat next to Katsumi, who already opened her book. "Here we are! Page 45 Practice." Natsu and Gray stared at the book as if they were having a staring contest with the book. Katsumi hit the two idiots' heads and said," Stop staring at my book and start thinking about the answer and solve them in your Math notebooks!" Gray and Natsu said in unison," I am thinking! Oi, don't copy me!" "Don't try fighting on Lucy's bed or I'll kill you two!" "Hai hai, Katsu."

"Now, let's continue the two most idiotic people on earth."

Please review~XP


End file.
